A display device comprising a light source and a wavelength converter realizes color display as light emitted from the light source is selectively transmitted through the wavelength converter. As the means for improving the light use efficiency from the backlight unit as the light source, a liquid crystal display device in which a selective reflection member capable of reflecting majority of light from a backlight unit and also transmitting visible light, and a light conversion member including a fluorescent material such as quantum dots are combined is disclosed.